


Captain America the Winter Soldier

by SebastianStan1



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianStan1/pseuds/SebastianStan1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Civil war, the avengers are left scattered and broken. Can the events on a mysterious DVD fix them? </p><p> </p><p>Hey guys this is my first fanfiction so please don't judge too harshly and I hope that you enjoy it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain America the Winter Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> After the events of Civil War, the avengers are left scattered and broken. Can the events on a mysterious DVD fix them?

Everyone just stood here, looking at each other in confusion and fear. Similar thoughts were running through their minds, "How did we get here? Why are we here?". Somehow the avengers had all ended up in the communal room at Avengers Base. Even Thor and Bruce were there even though no one had heard from them in months. Laura and Cooper were there, as well as Jane, Darcy, Dr Selvig, Ian and Pepper. Nick, Maria and Agent Coulson were also present. 

Tony made the first move, leaping out of his seat and punching Bucky in the face, before returning to his seat. Steve quickly grabbed Bucky's arms to stop him from hurting Stark.  
"You're lucky I wasn't wearing my gauntlet." Said Tony, struggling in Rhodey's arms who'd lept up to catch him before he could do anything else. 

After finally getting Bucky to stop struggling, Steve asked, "Why are we all here?"

"And why isn't FRIDAY working?" Tony mumbled, obviously worried. 

"What I'm mostly concerned about is the fact the Phil is supposed to be dead!" Clint angrily exclaimed. 

"You needed a motivation t-"

"A motivation!" Exclaimed Clint, quickly cutting off Fury's explanation. "We've thought he was dead for about three years!"

"Why didn't you tell us after, then?" Questioned Natasha, looking directly at Phil who shifted uncomfortably under her glare.

"It's a long story which even I find difficult to understand at times." He said.

"And where on earth have you two been?" Tony glared at Thor and Bruce. "We could've used your help about six months ago."

"Well, ah, funny you should say that..." Began Bruce, feeling a little bit guilty.

"My shield brother and I were on the glorious Realm of Asgard, busy saving the nine Realms from Hela and the mighty wrath of Ragnorok!" Exclaimed Thor.

"Don't worry, we'll tell you about it later." Said Bruce.

Suddenly, a DVD appeared on the table in front of them, a note stuck to the front.

Shocked, everyone glanced worryingly at each other. T'Challa reached forward and grabbed the note. "Dear Avengers and Special Guests", he read. "You are probably all wondering how and why you have all been brought together. I feel that this DVD should be able to shed some light on some of the events which have happened recently. The movie shall automatically pause should the need for discussion arise. Unfortunately no one will be able to leave until the end of the movie.  
From a concerned friend."

"Well we better get watching it then." Sighed Fury. 

Peter picked up the case to put the DVD in the player, reading the title out as he went,"Captain America the Winter Soldier."

Bucky and Steve looked at each other nervously.  
What exactly would the DVD show?


End file.
